25 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Rolnictwo na świecie 07.10 Nasza gmina 07.20 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.30 Notowania 08.00 Poranek filmowy 08.25 Teleranek 08.55 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu (Born Free) (11/13): Biały nosorożec - serial przygodowy, USA 1974 09.50 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Japońskie tournee (The Geisha Boy) - komedia, USA 1958 11.40 Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce: Wyjazd Ossolińskiego do Rzymu 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce opoczyńskie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.25 Tydzień 13.45 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.05 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.30 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi (20 000 Leagues Under the Sea) (3/4) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (emisja z teletekstem) 15.25 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Płaszcz 15.30 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (12/16): Obszary trawiaste niegdyś i dzisiaj (2) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (emisja z teletekstem) (stereo) 16.05 Rozbijamy zabawę - film dokumentalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.10 Akademia policyjna (26-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Dwie panie Grenville (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 21.00 Wojna w Kosowie 21.05 Taksówka Jedynki: Banalne 21.20 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 21.30 Zwyczajni-niezwyczajni 22.10 50-lecie NATO. Szczyt w Waszyngtonie. 22.40 Sportowa niedziela 23.05 Spółka Merchant-Ivory przedstawia: Bostończycy (The Bostonians) - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1984 01.00 Wiolinem i basem 01.30 Proces Laszlo Rajka - film dokumentalny, Francja 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Dwie panie Grenville (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 (dla niesłyszących) 08.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Wzwyż: Pieniądze Kościoła 10.00 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 10.30 Kręcioła - program Jurka Owsiaka 11.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi (23): Rok 1975. Niepokonani partyzanci - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 12.00 Księga dżungli (The Jungle Book) - film przygodowy, USA 1994 14.00 Dla dzieci: Ulica Sezamkowa 14.30 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.05 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Złotopolscy (134): Weksle - telenowela, Polska 1999 16.05 Bezludna wyspa - program Niny Tierentiew 17.00 Chłopi (5/13): Gody - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1972 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Dla dzieci: Dlaczego to my 20.00 Przychodzi Piachu do lekarza... (2) - program artystyczny z udziałem Krzysztofa Piaseckiego 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (76) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.30 Chopin jakiego nie znamy (1): Skąd ten geniusz? - program publicystyczny 23.05 Rewelacja miesiąca: Jacques Offenbach - Piękna Helena - operetka w trzech aktach, W. Bryt. 1997 01.25 Harley Davidson i Marlboro Man (Harley Davidson & The Marlboro Man) - film przygodowy, USA 1991 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama polonijna 08.50 Nowina 08.55 Klub Odkrywców 09.10 Grajmy w szachy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.10 Album lubelski 13.35 Dziedzictwo 14.00 Tajemnica Sagali - serial dla dzieci 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (16/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) The Shadows - koncert na trzydziestolecie 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Golem - film SF, Polska 1979, reż. Piotr Szulkin, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Żółkowska, Krzysztof Majchrzak (89 min) 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 Studio sport: I liga żużla 22.30 Stara Wieś - film dokumentalny 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (3/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Białystok 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Wieści - program dla rolników 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Serial telewizyjny 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 U źródeł wiary - magazyn prawosławny 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (16/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) The Shadows - koncert na trzydziestolecie 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Golem - film SF, Polska 1979, reż. Piotr Szulkin, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Żółkowska, Krzysztof Majchrzak (89 min) 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Sztuka kochania 22.00 Sportowa niedziela 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (3/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy WOT 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.50 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 09.10 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Ogrody 12.50 Z archiwum WOT 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.00 Wiarus - magazyn kombatantów warszawskich 14.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (16/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) The Shadows - koncert na trzydziestolecie 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.00 (WP) Golem - film SF, Polska 1979, reż. Piotr Szulkin, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Żółkowska, Krzysztof Majchrzak (89 min) 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 Studio sport: Żużel 22.30 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 22.50 Z archiwum WOT 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (3/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Faceci w czerni (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.30 Power Rangers (162) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 09.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (44) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Zapytaj Harriet (Ask Harriet) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Anthony Tyler Quinn, Lisa Waltz, Willie Garson, Patric Y. Malone (25 min) 12.25 Zabawka (The Toy) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Richard Pryor, Jackie Gleason, Ned Beatty, Scott Schwartz (98 min) 14.25 Klub Polsatu 14.35 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (10) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 15.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (54) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O'Connor (43 min) 18.15 W słońcu Kalifornii (Pacific Palisades) (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Natalia Cigluiti, Kimberley Davis, Jarrod Emick, Greg Evigan (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (117) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Quiz Show - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Redford, wyk. John Turturro, Ralph Fiennes, Rob Morrow, Paul Scofield (127 min) 23.20 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.25 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.35 Magazyn sportowy 01.55 Muzyka na BIS 03.50 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Nudnik (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mandy i zwierzaki (Animal Ark) (12) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Tarzan (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 10.50 Tylko samotni (Only the Lonely) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. John Candy, Maureen O'Hara, Ally Sheedy, James Belushi (110 min) 12.40 Studio tramwaj 13.05 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.35 West Side Story (West Side Story) - musical, USA 1961, reż. Robert Wise/Jerome Robbins, wyk. Natalie Wood, Richard Beymer, Russ Tamblyn, Rita Moreno (160 min) 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Kochaj mnie, dzieciaku (The Woo Woo Kid/In the Mood) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Phil Alden Robinson, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Talia Balsam, Beverly D'Angelo, Kathleen Freeman (110 min) 21.20 Pod napięciem - talk show 21.50 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.20 Ale plama 22.35 XX wiek wg Davida Frosta (25) - serial dokumentalny 23.30 Mecz NBA - Seattle - Utah 02.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 7.00 Nasz sklep 8.00 Popeye (43) - senal animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 9.15 Popeye (44) - senal animowany dla dzieci 9.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportow ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat (8) - serial sf. prod. USA; reż. Adam Cherry, wyk.: Lori Singer, Will Paton i Inni 11.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 11.30 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 12.20 VIP - wydarzenia Informacje plotki 12.45 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 13.20 Kolory życia... żółty 13.45 Cinema - magazyn nowoscl filmowych 14.15 lista przebojow Podworkowych 14.45 Niedzielne kino: Vive Le Cinema - film fabularny prod. francusko/kanadyjskieJ 16.15 ŻYWioły Zlernr (11)- senal dokumentalny prod. USA 16.45 Diękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 17.15 OpoWieścI niesamowite według Edgara Allana Poe. Wahadło i studma (4) Z 17.40 Luckv Luke(4) - serial 18.50 Bober 7 cytryną 19.05 McCall (43) - senal sensacyjny prod uSA 20.00 Bob Roberts - komedia nrod. "amerykansklej 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzlen 23.20 Kalejdoskop filmowy: Spirala śmierci - film sensacyjny USA 0.50 Zakonczenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Notacje: Erwin Sówka - reportaż 07.35 Słowo na niedzielę 07.40 Złotopolscy (67, 68): Piękne plany, Zaproszenia - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 08.30 Przez lądy i morza: Ludzie i atole - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego 08.50 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 09.50 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne 10.05 W labiryncie (19,20): Portret pamięciowy; Pocałunek - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (54 min) 11.00 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 11.30 Mała Księżniczka - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla młodzieży 12.30 Magazyn Polonijny ze Skandynawii 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 Teatr familijny: Hanna Kowalewska - Wieczór z Lalką, Polska 1997, reż. Wojciech Pacyna, wyk. Anna Powierza, Gabriela Kownacka, Olga Kwiecińska, Katarzyna Antoniewicz (37 min) 14.50 Podwieczorek z... Polonią - program rozrywkowy 15.40 BIOGRAFIE: Twórcy naszej tradycji - Juliusz Słowacki - film dokumentalny Leszka Wejcmana, Jana Sosińskiego i Tomasza Gładkiego 16.25 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz - program muzyczny Witolda Pogranicznego 16.45 Teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (30/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Dwie Joasie - melodramat, Polska 1933, reż. Mieczysław Krawicz, wyk. Jadwiga Smosarska, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Ina Benita, Michał Znicz (85 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Obywatel Piszczyk - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Zaleski, Kazimierz Kaczor (102 min) 21.45 Taksówka Jedynki 22.00 Teledyski na życzenie 22.10 50-lecie NATO - Szczyt w Waszyngtonie 22.45 Panorama 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Jagiellonowie (1) - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Sapii 00.15 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Matki, żony i kochanki 2 (3/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (51 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Obywatel Piszczyk - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Kotkowski (powt.) 03.45 Kiedyś Hersz dziś Grzegorz - reportaż Michała Fajbusiewicza (powt.) 04.15 Taksówka Jedynki (powt.) 04.30 Panorama 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Dwie Joasie - melodramat, Polska 1933, reż. Mieczysław Krawicz (powt.) 06.30 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny (powt.) RTL 7 06.10 Teleshopping 07.10 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Tomcio Ząbek, Donkey Kong, Kochany urwis, Pogromcy zła, Wing Commander 11.25 Wyprawy z National Geographic - serial dokumentalny 12.15 Łap ducha (Hold that Ghost) - komedia, USA 1941, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Richard Carlson, Joan Davis (86 min) 13.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.40 Siódme niebo - serial komediowy 15.35 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 16.50 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 17.15 PRZEBÓJ KOMEDIOWY: Apetyt na życie (Bon Apetit Mama) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Jonathan Wacks, wyk. Ned Beatty, Steve Buscemi, John Glover, Miriam Margolyea (95 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 - 23.10 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Bob Roberts - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Tim Robbins, wyk. Tim Robbins, Giancarlo Esposito, Ray Wise, Gore Vidal (100 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny 23.55 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obyczajowy 00.45 McCall - serial sensacyjny 01.35 Ciemnia (The Dark Room) - film sensacyjny, USA 1982, reż. Paul Harmon, wyk. Svet Kovich, Alan Cassell, Anna Jamieson (85 min) 03.05 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny Fox Kids 06.00 Pinokio. 06.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci. 06.50 Leśna rodzina. 07.15 Trzy małe duszki. 07.45 Mysz oraz potwór. 08.10 Sie masz Vern!. 08.35 Klub szalonego Profesorka. 09.00 VR Troopers. 09.25 Masked Rider. 09.50 Beetleborgs. 10.15 Gęsia skórka. 10.40 Eerie Indiana. 11.10 Świat według Ludwiczka. 11.35 Kot Ik!. 12.00 Maska. 12.25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze. 12.50 Ulysses. 13.20 Pinokio. 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci. 14.10 Eskadra Orła. 14.35 Teknoman. 15.00 Spiderman. 15.25 X Men. 15.50 Masked Rider. 16.15 VR Troopers. 16.40 Beetleborgs. 17.05 Gęsia skórka. 17.30 Liceum na morzu. 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka. 18.20 Kot Ik!. 18.45 Pełzando. 19.10 Kleszcz. 19.35 Potworne pomidory. 20.00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Weterynarz 08.00 (P) Wszystko o zwierzętach 09.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Wizyta Molly 10.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 11.00 (P) Małpi świat (5) 11.30 (P) Małpi świat (6) 12.00 (P) Małpi świat (7) 13.00 (P) Hollywood safari: Psi detektyw 14.00 (P) Hollywood safari: Kości dinozaura 15.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 16.00 (P) Weterynarz 17.00 (P) Dobry pies: Zazdrosny pies 17.30 (P) Dobry pies: Szczeniak w domu 18.00 (P) Kroniki zoo. Odwiedziny w Wild Animal Park 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Tam, gdzie żyją diabły 20.00 (P) Opowieści oceanu: Śpiewacy oceanu 20.30 (P) Opowieści oceanu: The Whales Bodyguard. 21.00 (P) Afryka nieznana 22.00 (P) Afrykańskie lato 23.00 (P) Rezerwaty przyrody: Świeża krew 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu